Tickling Lea's Fancy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Looking for some toy design inspiration, Lea ventures into the Tickle Realm. But she runs into something else.


**A collab story by Redbat132 and myself. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

On the gorgeous lands of the Tickle Realm, Lea Thompson was exploring the Tickle forest in search of a few certain creatures she met there.

"I'm so glad Jocu brought me to get some inspiration for when making gifts for my cousins," Lea said to herself, walking around with her small notepad and pencil. "I can totally see Sophie love a tickle bunny plush toy. I just need to get the details first so I can have a better idea on the design."

As she walked into the Tickle Forest, Lea looked around for a Tickle Bunny. She saw all kinds of strange, yet fluffy and tickly things. But no Tickle Bunnies

Lea looked behind a feather bush and found nothing.

"Not a single bunny," Lea said, feeling sad.

Sensing her sadness, the feather bush reached a branch out and tickled Lea under her chin with its feathery leaves.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Lea giggled. "Hey! That tickles!"

Now that her sadness was gone, the bush stopped tickling and pulled its branch back.

Lea smiled, walking away from the bush. "It's impossible to feel sad in this world!" She laughed. "Especially if you're really ticklish!"

That's when the blonde teen got an idea.

"I know! I'll find Empress Risa! She's the ruler of the forest. She must know where to find the Tickle Bunnies!"

Little did Lea know that she was being watched. Three small figures were watching her from the trees.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. But she's looking for the bunnies! And she's trespassing! Maybe she's a poacher!"

"I say we tickle some answers out of her!"

Lea continued walking, gently touching the gorgeous feathery flowers across her path.

"These are so beautiful!" said Lea. "Maybe I can pick a few of these for myself."

"Oh, no, you won't!" said a female voice.

Before Lea could react, vines shot out of the ground and grabbed her ankles. They yanked her hard, making her fall on her back. More vines came out and tied her wrists and arms to the ground. Several vines from the ground tied around her waist nice and tight. She couldn't move her body an inch.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Lea exclaimed.

"We're what's going on,"

Lea looked up and saw three fairies floating down from the trees. One had long, wavy brown hair and wore a peach dress. The other had short blonde hair and wore a blue dress, and the third one had red hair and wore a purple dress.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lea. And you are?" Lea asked, thinking these three fairies are beautiful.

The fairy in the peach dress narrowed her eyes. "You seem awfully calm despite being our prisoner."

"You should be terrified!" said the fairy in blue.

"Why would I be terrified? You're clearly fairies that live in the Tickle Realm and seem very cute," Lea explained. "Besides, I've been in more horrifying prisons than this. And this realm doesn't allow negative emotions."

"Just because negative emotions aren't allowed here doesn't mean we're pushovers." said the fairy in purple. "We saw you trying to take one of the flowers from the forest! They are living beings! Not things for you to take! For lying and stealing, you will be punished!"

The blue dressed fairy flew up to Lea. "But do you really think we're cute?" she asked, smiling.

Lea smiled too. "Of course, I do! You're so adorable! What's your name?"

"I'm Giggles!" said Giggles.

Lea smiled, liking the fairy's name. "Giggles? What a cute name!"

Giggles giggled. "Oh, thank you!"

"So, if you're Giggles, who are your friends? Or are they your sisters?" Lea asked curiously.

"Just friends." said Giggles. "The brunette is Honey and the redhead is Twinkle."

"Awww! They have very sweet names like you, Giggles!" Lea squealed, really loving the names.

"Enough!" said Honey. She and Twinkle flew to Lea and pulled up her shirt to expose her belly. "It's time for your punishment, thief!"

Giggles giggled at Lea. "Tickle time!"

Honey and Twinkle landed their feet on Lea's belly. The human tried not to laugh. When they started using their tiny fingers to tickle the surface of her stomach, Lea burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lea laughed.

Giggles giggled, hearing Lea's ticklish laughter. "Somebody's really ticklish!"

"YEHEHEHEHEHES, I AHAHAHAHAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"That's right! Keep laughing!" said Honey. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Giggles joined her fellow fairies and tickled the inside of Lea's belly button. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT FEEHEEHEEHEELS WEIRD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, but does it tickle?" Twinkle mused, as she kept tickling Lea's stomach.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lea shrieked with laughter, tears nearly forming in her eyes.

The fairies decided to let Lea rest for a moment. The trapped human took a much-needed breath.

"Well, we certainly have a ticklish prisoner," said Honey.

"I wonder where else she's ticklish?" Twinkle pondered out loud.

"Lea, care to tell us where your tickle spot is?" asked Giggles.

"So, you can tickle it? You really think I would tell you where I'm ticklish that easily?" Lea asked.

The fairies chuckled among each other. Then, they flew right in front of Lea's face. "Oh, don't worry. We'll find it." said Honey with a challenging smirk. "And finding it is half the fun!" She and Twinkle flew to Lea's armpits and tickled her there.

"EEEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAT REALLY TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Lea squealed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Giggles? Is this the spot?" Honey asked as she tickled.

Giggles was listening very carefully to Lea's laughter. "Well, she's very ticklish there. But it's not her spot."

The fairies seized their armpit tickling.

Lea sighed in relief, taking a few deep breathes.

The fairies hovered above Lea to take a good look at her.

"Now, if it's not her tummy or her armpits, then where's her most ticklish spot?" Honey wondered. "Tummies and pits are usually the most ticklish places."

Suddenly, Lea felt something on her feet. She looked down and saw Giggles untying Lea's shoelaces. "Guys! Her feet!" Giggles squeaked. "We forgot to tickle her feet!"

"Noooo! Please, not my feet!" Lea pleaded. "That's my worst spot!"

"Oops! Shouldn't have said that!" said Giggled, playing with Lea's shoelaces.

Honey and Twinkle used their magic to remove Lea's shoes and socks. Upon removing them, Giggles held her nose. "Ick! Someone has some stinky feet!"

Honey and Twinkle gagged in agreement.

Lea felt her cheeks red in embarrassment. "Sorry. I do a lot of running back home. Along with ice hockey and baseball practices."

"Oh, that's okay." Giggles said in sympathy. She wiggled her fingers and sparkly blue magic to make Lea's feet smell clean and fresh. Lea burst in a fit of giggles as the magic tickled her.

"First, thank you. Second, that really tickles!" Lea nearly squealed on that last part. Her feet were very sensitive.

"This will be fun!" Honey said, as she and her friends swooped down to Lea's bound feet. Honey snapped her fingers to bring the feather vines holding Lea's feet to come together and tie both her ankles and big toes together.

"There! Now you can't move your feet at all!" Honey chuckled, admiring Lea's scared look.

"Oh, frostbite," Lea muttered, knowing she's in ticklish trouble.

Giggles conjured a fluffy looking feather and started tickling Lea's toes with it. "Coochy, coochy, cooooo!" she sang.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP IT!" Lea pleaded; her laughter tripled.

"Yep! This is her tickle spot!" Giggled said in success.

Now Lea was in ticklish agony. Her feet were suffering from the wrath of these Tickle Fairies and their magic. And there was no way out of it.

"Her toes sure are ticklish!" said Giggles. "Look at those wittle toes! Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Honey's wings fluttered. "What about the arches?" she asked playfully. She began to tickle the arches of Lea's feet with her feather-like wings.

"And the tops!" Twinkle tickled the tops of Lea's feet with her fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M BEHEHEHEHEGING YOU!" Lea pleaded, tears running down her face and cheeks turning red.

"Do you surrender, intruder?!" Honey demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHEHES! I SURREHEHEHEHEHEHENDER!"

At last, the Tickle Fairies stopped. Lea was too tired to say anything. Never did she laugh so much in her life. She weakly opened her eyes and saw the fairies looking at her.

"Well, girls. What should we do with her now?" Honey asked her fellow fairies.

Lea groaned, trying to breath in getting her energy back. She wished Jocu, Nightlight, or anyone would come to rescue her.

"Lea! There you are!"

The fairies gasped. "King Jocu!"

Lea looked up and saw not just Jocu, but Nightlight in the palm of the tickle monster's hand!

"Nightlight..." Lea gasped, still exhausted.

Seeing his friend trapped, the little toy jumped down and used his diamond-daggered staff to cut the vines to set Lea free.

Jocu then gently bit Lea on the neck and infused his healing venom into Lea. Moments later, Lea regained her full strength.

"Thanks, Jocu. I don't know how long I could hold those Tickle Fairies. Their tickles were very brutal as your techniques," Lea admitted, picking Nightlight up and hugged him.

"Wait! This human knows you, Jocu?!" asked Giggles.

"Of course, I do. Jocu was the one who brought me here in helping me find some inspiration for making a special toy for my cousins," Lea explained, picking up her notepad to show her sketches on the model. "I came looking for the Tickle Bunnies so I can get a better detail on how the stuffed toy should look."

Nightlight nodded his head in agreement, keeping close of and guard his human friend.

The Tickle Fairies began to feel very, very bad.

"Oh, we're sorry, Lea." Honey said as she and her friends gave the human a hug.

Lea giggled and gently hugged the fairies back. "It's okay. You were just protecting your home. I completely understand that feeling."

Nightlight jumped on Lea's shoulder and looked at the beautiful winged girls that were around his height. Maybe smaller than him, but not completely. He seemed curious about them.

"Aw! What a cute dolly!" Giggles cooed.

Nightlight showed a bright teal tint on his cheeks, indicating he was blushing a bit.

Chuckling, Lea finished her hug with the fairies and brought her childhood friend closer to them. "Girls, I like you all to meet my friend, Nightlight. He's a handmade wooden toy created by my grandparents and was magically brought to life by my Guardian friends not too long ago. Nightlight, these are the Tickle Fairies: Giggles, Honey, and Twinkle."

Seeing that they were friendly, Nightlight gave a friendly bow to the three fairies.

The fairies fawned over Nightlight's cuteness.

"You are so lucky, Lea!" said Twinkle.

Lea smiled at that. "You have no idea. My friend, Jack, and I even gave him another title for him: Guardian of Courage. Because Nightlight has given me courage since the day I got him. He never leaves my side when things get rough. And I'm glad to have someone like Nightlight looking after me."

"Awwwwww!" The Tickle Fairies cooed.

Just then, a rustling came from the bushes. Lea jumped, holding Nightlight closely. "What was that?! More tickle fairies?!"

Jocu laughed. "No, just tickle bunnies!" It was. Several tickle bunnies came out of the forest! "They must have been drawn by the sound of your ticklish laughter, Lea!"

"Huh...Well, how about that?" Lea grinned, placing Nightlight down and going down on her knees while getting her notepad to start drawing them.

Nightlight walked over to a tickle bunny and petted the sweet creature. After getting its respect, the wooden toy climbed up the tickle bunny and began riding it like a horse.

"Hi ho, Silver!" Lea cheered, laughing.

Nightlight was able to go around Lea and Jocu a few times, grabbed three small feather flowers from the ground while still riding, and finally made a complete stop in front of the Tickle Fairies. Along with flipping off of the tickle bunny, landed a few feet from them, and handed each fairy a feather flower.

"Nightlight, you charmer!" Lea teased, thinking this is too cute and funny.

"Isn't he just the sweetest!" said Honey, holding her flower.

"Amazing!" said Twinkle.

"Yeah, I always imagined him friendly whenever I make new friends. He seems to be very charming around people he really likes," Lea replied.

"And he's not the only one." said Jocu, ruffling Lea's hair. "You're pretty special yourself."

"Yeah! You have such a wonderful laugh!" said Giggles. "It made my wings tingle!"

Lea blushed on all the compliments. "Guys, come on. I'm not that special," she said modestly.

"Yes, you are!" Jocu used his tail to tickle Lea under the chin.

"Hey! Hehehehehehahahahaha! Cut it out!" Lea giggled, swatting that tail away from her and covered her neck. "Okay, maybe I am a little special. But it's nothing to brag about."

"Bragging is never good. But it helps in knowing that you are a special girl," said Jocu.

"Yeah, be proud of who you are, but not too proud." said Honey. "Or we'll tickle torture you again!" She and her friends wiggled their fingers toward Lea.

"Okay, message received!" Lea giggled, raising her hands in defense. "You know, I think I have another toy design in mind to make, besides a stuffed tickle bunny. How does a tickle fairy doll for my younger cousin, Sophie, sound?"

"That sounds like genius!" Giggles chirped.

"I have tons of outfits for us to model in!" said Honey, striking a pose.

Lea chuckled at that. "I can't wait to see them."

Turns out, Lea got more than just finding inspiration for toy designs. She made more new friends at the Tickle Realm. And when you're in the Tickle Realm, you're never sad and lonely there.


End file.
